


La Peite Mort

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chastity Device, F/F, F/M, Ice Play, Japanese Rope Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rope Bondage, fluffy BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: The Anti 50 Shades of Grey. Kid has always wanted a BDSM relationship, and luckily Crona is there to lend a hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: NSFW as fuck. Real World AU, so no black blood, no reaper powers, no DWMA, just Kid and Crona being a couple. They’re both legal here as well. Crona is genderqueer, (presenting as both male and female) nonbinary, (using they/them as proper pronouns) and mildly dysphoric (as in they are uncomfortable with their breasts but do not overall have an issue with their vagina.)

**Chapter 1**

It all started with a google search.

Kid had been home about 5 minutes when he thought, ‘Fuck it’, and pulled his personal laptop out. Within moments google, with incognito on, was up and Kid was carefully typing into it: ‘How to tell your partner you are into bdsm?’

It was all targeted at women, and he groaned in frustration. Nothing helpful at all.

Cosmo had these questionable suggestions:

  1. _Try springing it on your partner! Bring out some handcuffs and if he’s aroused then he’ll agree, trust me. ;) What kind of man doesn’t like a little bit of kinky-ness?_



‘Absolutely not,’ Kid thought. He’d rather just never tell Crona at all.

     2) _Break up with them. Sometimes sexual compatibility just doesn’t match up._

KId scowled. Over his dead body would he let Crona walk away from his life.    

     3)    _Write down your fantasies and give them to your partner. He’ll get the hint._

He paused at this, considering. If he could do it in clever poetic verse this might even increase his chances….

The front door lock clicked.

Kid slammed the laptop shut, and put it under the coffee table. Flicking on the TV, he got up from the couch, looking like he was just getting up to greet them when Crona walked into the living room of their shared house.   

“Kid!” They started slightly. “You’re home,” they finished lamely, trailing into a sheepish lopsided smiled. Kid could physically feel his heart melt.

“I left a little early today.” He took their jacket and hung it up. They looked up, from where they were picking apart the laces of their converse, dark blue eyes roving over him.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, it was just slow, and I didn’t like sitting there doing nothing,” they stood up and Kid took his chance to get his hands on their face and lean up to kiss them on the lips.

As always when he did this, the world stopped around him. Crona’s warm skin and soft lips was all that mattered to him. They laid their hands on his wrists, gripping him softly, keeping him there for longer than he might have usually kissed them. They opened their mouth slightly, inviting him in. His tongue traced their bottom lip, gently and carefully before slipping in slightly to press against Crona’s. They tangled together and wrapped around each other, and Kid playfully ran his along the top of their mouth. Crona shuddered slightly and took the half step closer to press them together from waist to chest.

Kid broke first, balls of his feet aching slightly from standing on tiptoe to kiss Crona and needing to catch his breath. Crona breathed out quietly, slipping their hands down to wrap loosely around his waist. Just holding the two of them together in their own world. He tucked his head against their neck.

After a moment Kid chuckled softly, and pressed a soft kiss to their exposed neck.  

“So how was your day?”

Crona laughed, the sound raising goosebumps all down Kid’s arms and legs. They kissed his forehead.

“Well, it’s better now.”

He looked up to see their smile and all of his breath was driven from his lungs by a rare and treasured glimpse of the small, sincere thing.

Kd smiled back, pecking their lips again, before stepping back.

“Good. I’m glad.”

_Break up with them._

Like hell, Cosmo.

X~x~x~x

Kid had forgotten all about his embarrassing Google queries when Crona asked to use his laptop after a dinner of vegetable korma and wild rice. A short glass of red wine in front of him and half distracted by the sudoku puzzle he was doing responded naturally with “Of course, love.”

He did not realize that incognito browsing only works if you remember to close the browser when you are done, and not just slam your laptop shut.

He did not consider that upon opening said laptop Crona would find multiple tabs open, all with the theme of ‘BDSM’.

Kid had never imagined that Crona, dear beloved Crona, would realize what he was researching and instead of being disgusted, angry or afraid, would try and open their mind to something they had never thought about. They carefully closed all of the tabs for him and blushingly contemplated their next moves.

It caught him off guard when during bedtime routines, Crona suddenly spoke up with a “Kid, w-we need to talk.”

He froze, toothbrush in his mouth and brain tripping over his counting. Eighty-eight brushes on each side of the mouth, forty-four on the top and forty-four on the bottom. Crona was quiet as he finished, palms sweating.

When Kid padded out, Crona was unzipping their binder and slipping into their loose sleep shirt, also putting on a sweatshirt, a gift from Maka’s vacation to Aspen. He cleared his throat nervously. They turned and saw his expression. Crona smiled gently at him and Kid could feel himself relax palpably. Liz once teased him for taking so many of his emotional cues from Crona when they were together, but Kid couldn’t help it.

“It’s not a bad thing Kid, we just need to talk.” Crona crawled into their side of the bed and held out their arms, welcoming him in.

He got in as well, and Crona curled up against him. Despite being four inches taller, Crona possessed the ability to fold themselves in and makes themselves fit against him. Kid didn’t even mind that they put their cold feet in between his legs.

He felt them take a deep breath, and he tightened his hold around them.

“I saw your search, on your laptop.”

Kid swore he could feel his blood freeze in his veins.

Crona saw.

They knew.

They must hate him, must be disgusted and horrified. Crona probably thought he was now harboring a deep desire to hit them or abuse them in some way.

Oh god no, it was all over.

He didn’t need to break up with them because Crona was going to tell him that they were going to pack and leave in the morning. He shook, fear deep in his bones. Fear was spiral out from inside of him and he closed his eyes against the waving tide of doom.

“Kid, Kid!” He looked down when Crona grabbed his pajama top. Their blue eyes were concerned. “Kid, stop, whatever you’re thinking right now, stop it.”

Kid un-stuck his tongue from the top of his mouth.

“Crona, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want you to know, if you want me to I can go sleep on the couch or I can spend the night at Liz’s-”

Crona shushed him.

“Kid! It’s okay! I’m fine with it, really.”

He froze, looking down at them.

“Really?”

Crona nodded up at him, starting to blush.

“I-I really am, Kid. And I’m um, flattered you were trying to think of ways to tell me. I’m glad you trust me that much.”

Kid’s heart was in his throat so he simply nodded mutely. Crona was quiet for a minute, playing with the buttons on his top. They took a deep breath before continuing.  

“I h-haven’t ever done it before Kid, and I’m really sorry, but I don’t think I could ever be comfortable with anyone tying me down. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just too much like what-”

“Wait wait, Crona I’m sorry, but I have no desire to tie you down,” Kid blurted out. His blush was crawling up to his ears. “I, um, I would want to be,” He swallowed and took the plunge, “I want you to dominate me.”

A shiver raced up his spine. It was the first time he’d ever said those words out loud to anyone.

Crona was looking up at him, eyes wide.

“Y-you want me to do things to you?”

He nodded, staring into their deep blue eyes, heart pounding.

“Yes. Lots of things. Ones I hope you’ll enjoy, but if you don’t, we’ll find some that you do.”

Their mouth was partly open and Kid watched the flush spread over their cheeks. Finally Crona swallowed, breaking eye contact by lowering their eyes to the hollow of his throat.

“I’ll need to think, Kid. I’m,” Crona shivered, “Amazed by your trust and bravery in telling me this. Thank you.”

Something loosened in his chest, and Kid pressed a kiss to the top of their head.

“I’m grateful you’re even considering it Crona. That’s a lot more than most people would give it.”

They tightened their hold around him.

“Of course Kid. I love you.”

He reached around and turned off the light.

“I love you too Crona.”    

**X~x~x~x~X**

It had been about a week since Kid had confessed his desires to Crona, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t gnawing on him. It was a difficult in-between from a life he knew and a life he wanted. It was a lot like the weeks in between meeting Crona, realizing he was attracted, and asking them out. A lot of being honest with himself, which was tricky and a little frightening. However in his daydreams, mostly taking place in the early morning before Crona woke up or during his lunch at work, Kid found himself thinking of things he wanted to show Crona or ideas he had for scenes. Ways he would explain why the role of submission had such fascination and attraction for him. He tried to keep them clean mostly, aware that they might not even see the light of day, but more than once he wondered what it would feel like to have Crona tie him in elegantly knotted rope, or leave bite marks that would string and remind him every time he moved, who he belonged to, mind, soul, and now finally, body. All of the blood rushing from his head and making him dizzy prevented those thoughts from intruding too often.

The Sunday after Kid had admitted what he wanted to Crona, they were making dinner. Or more precisely, Crona was making dinner and Kid was meticulously cleaning after them.

Crona had started learning to cook early on, for themselves, their cousin and mother. They’re exceptional patience and dexterity was a blessing to Kid, who managed to burn toast, undercook cookies and destroy a slow cooker by leaving it on too long.

His sister Liz had told him to find someone who would cook for him, otherwise Kid was going to starve on his couch.

So he watched admiringly as Crona expertly turned the eggplant in the pan, and whisked together eggs, ricotta, milk, saffron and parmesan with a casual elegance that had Kid feeling lightheaded. When they turned around to reach over his head for a bowl, Kid didn’t move, but instead leaned back to make room.

Crona’s eyes met his when they leaned over him, arm extended.

“Hello.”

He smirked slightly. “Hello, Crona. May I help you?”

“Would you like to move, please?”

He shook his head. “No, I think I like it here.”

Their eyelids dipped slightly and their other hand came up to press into his shirt.

“Fine. Don’t move, please.”

Kid’s eyes widened as Crona gradually increased pressure on his chest, using him as leverage to get to the top shelves.  One long lean thigh pressed in between his legs and they slowly rubbed their chest along his.

His heartbeat drummed in his ears and his mouth went dry. Kid stared into Crona’s gaze, frozen. They grabbed the bowl, and slowly backed off. When they turned around, Kid sagged slightly against the counter, dizzy and hot.

He went about his cleaning absentmindedly, mind playing and replaying the kitchen event. It had felt so intense, so electric. The skin under his shirt felt like it had been branded from where Crona had touched him. And now every time they brushed against him Kid jumped slightly and his muscles clenched.  

He went to set the table for dinner and light the candles. Crona dimmed the lights and brought out the eggplant gratin, and asparagus, flavored with lemon and garlic and a tossed kale salad. Crona’s face was cast in dramatic shadows when they sat across from him, highlighting high cheekbones and a long nose. Kid shivered and poured himself a half a glass of wine. Crona, as a rule did not drink, unless it was for a very special occasion, so Kid watched in silent astonishment when they poured themselves a glass, albeit even smaller than Kid’s. Butterflies started in his stomach.

His anticipation rose all through dinner, as they made talk of the upcoming week, Crona’s work at Camelia’s, the flower shop where they worked, it was getting to be summer wedding season, and Kid’s down time at the accounting firm where he worked. It felt like dancing, letting Crona lead him into the turns and spins as they willed. He would simply need to hang onto them when he was dipped.

Finally when the gratin was finished off, Crona leaned back slightly and finished their wine and said “So.” Kid shivered but smiled.

“Yes?”

“I thought about it,” Crona said simply.

“Yes?” His heart jumped to his throat.

Their blue eyes met his over the candles. “It’s a lot of trust to give me, Kid. I’m honored.” They sighed and cast their look to the floor. “I did some research. It looks...intense.” Their blush as well illuminated. “I’m still not exactly sure what you would want from me,” Crona admitted.

“I could show you,” Kid said slowly. “There’s, um p-porn of it.” They were both sitting there blushing slightly but to Crona’s credit they nodded slowly.

“Okay. I’m going to clean this up, and then we can um,” they made vague motion with their hands. Kid giggled nervously. “Yes. Okay. I’ll go uh, find it.”

They both smiled at each other like teenagers.

Kid’s hands were clammy as he opened his laptop, considering. He tried to remember what images first sparked that feeling of lightheadedness, the racing of his heart, the spark of neediness when he realized that he wanted to submit.

By the time Crona had dropped all of the dishes in the sink and rinsed in hot water, and in the dishwater, Kid had pulled up some of his favorite atmospheric erotic images. Crona sat down next to him on the couch and leaned into his side. Kid angled it so they could see clearly.             

Images of a male sub kneeling recently at a woman’s feet, bound in black rope, of bright multicolored spirals that went on forever, wax dripped onto a flawless back to make it beautiful. Kid drank them in before turning to to Crona. They were staring at them, eyes tracing over the skin of naked strangers.

“Tell me what you like about this one,” they asked, pointing to the one of the kneeling man.  

Kid quietly explained his feeling about how much he loved the control exerted in this picture. The man bound, kneeling happily, submitting his whole self over to another person. The beautiful contrast between the ropes and his skin, and her heels. It was all just so perfect.

“Would you want to be bound like this, Kid?” Crona finger traced over the rope work. He nodded unsteadily.  

“It’s called kinbaku. Japanese rope bondage.”

“It is beautiful,” Crona admitted. “Tell me why.”

“It forces you to just be. You have to be in the moment, in your body, even though you can’t control it. I like how present and calming it is.”

Crona tilted their head, and a lock of hair slithered down their neck. Kid’s eyes followed it.

“What about the spirals?”

“What?” Kid asked dazedly. Crona looked over at him, and smiled slightly.

“The spirals in the second one. What do you like about them?”

“They…” Kid shifted, trying to find the words. “They look infinite. They remind me of what it is like to be in subspace. When I look at them I can feel other feelings, the negative, and the controlling parts, all of my worries, leave me.”

Crona nodded. “Is um, hypnotism part of your thing?”

“My kink, you mean? I haven’t ever tried it, but maybe?” He offered with a shrug.

Crona looked thoughtful, and shifted to get a closer look at the screen. “So the last one is wax? You want wax dripped on you?”

They said it so bluntly, so matter-of-factly that Kid blushed.

“I think it looks pretty,” he muttered. Crona looked over and their eyes went wide.

“Kid, you’re already pretty.”

If anything this just made him blush harder.

“It’s also a um, pain thing. The burns, and stinging.”

Crona’s shuddering breath made him jump.

“Kid, I don’t think I could cause you any pain,” they said slowly.

“Even if I wanted you to? Even if it was controlled, carefully and meticulously?” Kid pleaded.

Crona stared into his eyes, searching him.

“If you say this is what would really, truly make you happy, then I’m willing to give it a try, for you Kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The very first thing they did was write a contract.

Crona wanted to be meticulous as possible so they both spent some time thinking about what they would want from the relationship. In plain, clear language Kid wrote out that he definitely wanted Crona to dominate him and he was willing to push his boundaries for Crona, but he wanted to feel safe and secure, and that his right to a safe word or safety signal always be negotiated before any scene.

Crona made it clear that their first priority was going to be keeping Kid safe, and if they felt that a scene was getting out of control, they wanted ways to slow or stop it. However Crona was also going to do their best to please Kid, and wasn’t going to shy away from exerting control over him when he wanted it.

“I think we should sign this.” Crona was reading over the final, printed out version of the contract. “And date it, in case we update it later.”

Kid nodded, reaching over to the desk for a pen. Before he signed it, Crona gently grabbed his wrist.

“You know, when you sign that, nothing you will do afterwards will make me love you any less. If you decide in a week or in a month, that you don’t like this, I want you to tell me.” They bit their lip anxiously.

“I know that. And when you sign yours, Crona, I hope you know that if you realize this isn’t for you, we don’t have to continue it at all. I’d rather have you in my life than anything else.”

They blushed but nodded, determination lighting up in their eyes.

Kid signed and passed the pen over to Crona, then he took them both and filed them neatly in the desk.

Crona did not immediately haul him into the bedroom, or demand he strip, or ask for anything to test their new boundaries. They had dinner, kissed, and went to bed as usual.

It would take more than a week for anything to change at all, in fact.

The first sign was a package that was waiting on the dining room table when Kid got home on Friday. It was unopened and featured no descriptive labeling. He was still examining it curiously when Crona came out of the bedroom, drying their hair.

“Welcome home Kid.” They kissed him and took his jacket to hang it up. “How was your day?”

“Fine. What is this?”

Crona smiled.

“Why don’t you open it?”

Kid had never before so quickly ripped tape off a box before but within moments he was withdrawing something silky from inside it.

His breath caught in his throat when he realized what it was and he looked up at Crona.

“Are these silk bindings?”

They nodded and plucked them from his hands.

“They were the most consistently highly reviewed. I was going to get rope but I’m still worried about learning how to do it so I thought this would be a better first step.”

Crona put them on the table and reached into the box. It was another sealed package but this was pastel colored and stamped with bold white lettering: Beginners Bondage Kit.

“It has padded cuffs, but I wanted options,” Crona explained. Kid was examining the silk, rubbing his fingers off the cool material and pulling on it to see how strong they were.

“Here, may I see?” He handed them over to Crona who wrapped them twice around his wrists, and tied it in a bow. Kid could have easily escaped, they were so loosely tied but he stayed still, marveling. Crona let out a quiet gasp, and Kid looked up at them.

Crona’s eyes were wide, taking in the details of Kid’s bound hands. They were touching his fingers lightly, running over his wrists, tightening the bow.

“I see what you meant,” they said softly. “It is beautiful to see someone like this.”

Much to his disappointment they undid the tie. Crona saw his face and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see it again soon.”

**X~x~x~x~X**

After he got home from his run the next afternoon, Crona was sitting on the couch, staring out the window, apparently in deep contemplation.

“Have a good run?” They asked. Kid nodded, still catching his breath.

Croan smiled. “I’m glad.” They walked over and kissed him, slowly backing him into the wall. Kid’s eyebrows raised but his eyes quickly slid shut when their tongue ran along his lips. He opened his mouth, letting them slip in. Crona was pushing in quickly, tangling their tongues together, and nipping at his bottom lip. They broke away and Crona gently bit his earlobe, tugging. He hissed, and gripped their arms. Crona whispered into his ear.

“I have an idea for a scene. Is that okay?”

He nodded, then cleared his throat and said, “Yes. Please.”

They licked at his rim of his ear. “I want to see how sensitive you are. How good your control is. Go shower then wait for me in the bedroom. No clothes, please.”

They let go and stepped away, blue eyes smoldering.

Kid’s heart pounded while he stripped and stepped into the shower. His skin was tight around him and he started counting backwards in his head, trying not to get hard right away. But then his mind would skip back to their eyes, so heated, so sharp and ready to get into him. It was impossible and ten minutes later Kid was blushingly sitting on the bed, steadfastly ignoring his erection.

Crona wasn’t waiting for him, but entered moments later, with a felt tip marker. They met his eyes, and bit their lip, smiling slightly.

“Are you feeling okay? Do you want water or anything before we start?” They asked.

Kid shook his head. “No. I’m alright. Tell me what you want me to do?”

“Um, lay down and keep your arms at your sides, and your legs together.”

He laid back, head buzzing in anticipation. Crona did not strip or go for the new restraints. Instead they sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed him, pushing his bangs back.

“I’m going to use the marker to write down how sensitive you are all over your body. If you need to move or get up or breath, it’s yellow, okay?”

Kid nodded. They smiled a little more.

“You can talk Kid. In fact I’m going to need you to tell me how it feels, on a scale from one to ten.”

He chuckled. “I know, I’m just excited.”

Crona kissed his forehead again then moved to straddle his waist. He bit back his moan when they just barely brushed his erection.

“If you’re uncomfortable or you want to stop, it’s red. Are you ready, Kid?”

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes. Please do it to me, Crona.”

With that Crona smiled and leaned down, kissing the hollow of his throat. Kid gasped.

“Scale of one to ten,” Crona reminded him, kissing the spot again.

“A-a six” Kid said. The wet felt tip glided over his skin and he shivered.

Again and again, Crona tongued, kissed or gently bit a piece of skin, making Kid squirm and gasp. The touches were so light but so many, it felt like he was being consumed piece by tiny piece. But it wasn’t until Crona ran a finger over his nipple that Kid yelped out “Ten!” He blushed, turning his face away slightly when Crona stopped and looked up in surprise.

“You’re really so sensitive?” They asked.

Kid blushed harder and nodded. The he gasped when he felt Crona gently circling the area with a finger. His breathing deepened as his nipples tightened, becoming more and more sensitive.

“Crona, please,” he whimpered.

“What do you want, Kid?”

His face was on fire, but he squirmed in need. “Please, pinch them?”

Crona giggled slightly and lightly squeezed them, making Kid groan. They crawled further down his body, raking their blunted fingernails down his ribs.

“What about here?” They kissed his belly button, and he couldn’t help the twitch his legs made from feeling their tongue teasingly dart out to taste him. Goosebumps raised up and down his skin.

“Eight,” Kid whispered, staring up dazedly at the ceiling. Sweat was starting to bead down his face, the back of his neck, where his legs were pressed together. They dragged the wet tip of the marker over his skin.

Crona moved further down, brushing the head of his cock with the back of their hand, and licked the hollows of his hips.

He licked his lips before he was able to get the words out, “Nine.” Every stroke of the marker made him shiver.

“Spread your legs for me please?” Crona whispered. He did and was immediately arching when Crona ran their tongue up the insides of his thighs.

“Nine! God, Crona please!”

“Shhhh. We’re almost done.” They wrote it down and Kid laughed weakly, his skin was so sensitive. Then he moaned loudly when they rubbed long fingers over his balls and the neck of his cock.

“T-ten! Ten!” He tried thrusting into their hand but a hand placed on his hip kept him still.

“What about here?” Then they took the head into their mouth and Kid had just enough time to gasp out, “Ten, oh god!” before he was coming. Crona pulled off, and he shuddered his way through his orgasm, whimpering when Crona rubbed under the head. Cum was splattered over his chest and hips and sweat coated his entire body by the time Kid went lax, boneless on the bed.

Crona grabbed some tissues off the nightstand and gently wiped him down, then threw it away while Kid tried to catch his breath. They stroked his chest softly.

“It’s okay, breath, breath.”

He obeyed, and leaned against their shoulder, sighing through his nose.

“You okay?” Kid nodded, drained. His hands and feet felt oddly tingly, like they were going numb.

He flexed his hand in discomfort and sighed when Crona took it, warming it between theirs. Kid started shivering slightly, sweat cooling on his body. They grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around him, gently rubbing him until Kid relaxed back against the pillows. Crona kissed his temple.

“I’m grabbing you a glass of water. I’ll be right back, okay?”

He nodded, leaning back and and closing his eyes. They got off the bed, and Kid’s lips tipped up in a satisfied smile.  

It had been exactly what Kid was looking for, the feeling of release, of letting go. Perhaps not exactly as he had imagined it but wonderful nonetheless.

He opened his eyes as Crona returned with the water. They sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Kid slowly sip at it.

“How are you feeling?” They probed slightly.

Kid considered the question. Nothing ached, and the feeling had returned to his hands and feet. He felt pleasantly buzzy however, like he’d had just a tad bit too much wine. He said as much to Crona.

“So you liked it then? You’d want me to do it to you again?” Crona asked, crawling closer.

“Yes, definitely. But next time I want to be tied down,” Kid admitted. “I want to feel your control better, more intensely.”

Crona blushed. “You really like that, huh?” They asked shyly.

Kid nodded, his whole face flaming. “Yes.”

Crona laid down next to him. “Well, good. I think,” they drew a shuddering breath, “I think I like it too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kid tested the bonds, yanking on it.

“How do they feel? Too tight?” Crona asked. He shook his head.

“No, they feel good.”

Crona smiled. For this one, they'd actually undressed most of the way, just leaving on their binder and panties.

“Well if they get uncomfortable at all, don’t be afraid to stop the scene okay?”

He nodded. “Yellow and red?”

They smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “Yes. Perfect.” Kid couldn’t help the small silly smile the action produced. He laughed slightly when Crona started dropping butterfly kisses over the rest of his face. Cheeks, jaw bones, the bridge of his nose, none escaped the touch of their lips. Crona was slightly pink when they pulled back, grinning.

“I don’t know, Kid. I might just want to kiss you for the rest of the scene, this is a lot of fun.” He pouted slightly but couldn't resist smiling when they kissed him again. He moaned when their tongue ran over his bottom lip, then captured it between their teeth to tug on it lightly.

“Oh well, I guess I could, for you Kid.” With that Crona started gently moving their hand down his rib cage, fingers tickling. He wiggled, trying to stop his laughter. Crona, with a gleam in their eyes kept their touch light and teasing until Kid was wheezing with laughter. Only when he was utterly breathless did their touch become firm.

“Oh Crona,” he moaned when they ran a soft hand over his chest deliberately avoiding his nipples.

“I can feel your heartbeat,” they stated plainly, thumb running over his collar bone. “It’s fast.” Kid swallowed dryly and took a deep breath now aware of how fast his heart was racing, and trying to slow it. From there his awareness spread to his very blood, tingling through his veins.

Crona was still continuing to rub him down, and finally they gently flicked across the hardening nubs. Kid’s head went back, his hands clenched around the bindings. The repeated motion soon had him writhing.

“Crona! God please! Stop!”

For one heart stopping moment they did, then started pinching instead, lightly tugging on them.

“Okay.”

Kid moaned, a fierce joy bubbling up inside his chest. The electrified feeling of his chest being gently tormented aligned with the feeling of being understood, and both had him edging up to his orgasm.

It was as if every time Crona gently tugged on his nipples or twisted or rubbed they were instead touching his cock, but the stimulation it wasn’t enough and the best part was that Kid had to simply endure it. He had to lie there and take whatever Crona wanted to give him. God he was harder than he’d ever been, and they’d barely begun. His mind was filling with a kind of white noise, or static, something that was mindless and pulling him deeper, deeper into himself. The sounds of rushing blood was the only thing he could hear and his eyes slipped shut.  

He was hardly aware he’d begun to slip away when Crona gently touched his face.

“Kid?”

His eyes snapped open. They were looking at him in concern, lightly rubbing his cheek.

“You went really quiet, are you doing all right?”

He found the sense to nod and swallowed.

“Y-yes. I’m just really focused, inside.”

Crona nodded, and kissed him on the lips. Kid kissed back, like he was starving for their touch, trying to get his mouth on as much of theirs as he physically could. His tongue curled around theirs, sliding together. He was proud when Crona pulled back looking flushed and flustered. They smiled at the look on his face.

“Don’t lie there and smirk at me or I’ll give something to really focus on.”

“Well don’t threaten me with a good time, my love.” His raised an eyebrow. Crona bit their lip around their smile.

“If you think you can take it, alright Kid.”

His skin tingled when they bent their head over his chest, kissing and nibbling softly. Their tongue traced down his collar bone then worried the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He tilted his head, letting them get to as much of his skin as they wanted, letting them take whatever they wanted. To his disappointment they moved away and started further down.

“Crona,” he hissed between his teeth when they tongued his nipple, leaving it wet and hard and aching. He yelped when they bit it, jumping slightly. It stung, but in the best way. It fed the fire in his belly even more, and his breath was starting to catch in his throat.

“Please, Crona?”

“Mmmm, please about what? Please less?” They breathed across his skin and Kid’s face was on fire.

“Please touch me?”

“I am, my darling.” They said gently and Kid tossed his head when they firmly stroked down to his belly button then back up.

God help him, he’d found a natural tease.

He squirmed, and blushed, feeling as precum started dripping down his cock.

“Please, t-touch my c-cock?” Kid stuttered out, cheeks on fire. He went even redder when Crona giggled and kissed him on the nose.

“I will. But I think you should do something for me first, however.”  They whispered into his ear.

“W-what?”

“Eat me?”

His head jerked back to look at Crona, his eyes wide.

Crona’s dysphoria was mainly centered on their breasts, hence the binder, but they had never really been comfortable with Kid going beneath their waist. Sex, before this, had been in the dark and under covers, and while still fulfilling and romantic on those occasions, nothing had ever made Kid’s pupils go large and dark or his breath race or make him nod his head in speechless anticipation. He licked at his suddenly parched lips, and clenched his hands tighter around the silk ropes.

Crona flushed a darker red, but bravely they got off the bed and dropped their black panties. Kid watched as they stepped out of them, heart making his rib cage rattle. Crona got back on the bed and knelt over him, carefully, before slowly lowering themselves down onto his mouth.

Kid’s eyes slipped closed, his whole body shivering in delight. They were warm and wet, and his tongue lapped at the very center. He was so tempted to slip away into his own pleasure, the euphoric feeling of serving, but he forced his eyes open trying to read Crona’s reactions to what he was doing. Small moans and gasps emanated from above, their hips already gently rocking against his mouth.

Kid moved like he was kissing, jaw aching as he licked, nibbled, and sucked at their labia and clit. His hands clenched, wanting to stroke over the fair, smooth skin of their thighs, or rub his fingers over their clit. It made his head spin and he moaned.

“Oh god, Kid,” Crona gasped and the bed shook when they slammed their hands down on the headboard to grip it. He grinned and moaned again, the sound muffled against Crona’s skin. He turned his head to kiss the inside of one lean thigh, nipping just slightly. They shivered and started grinding more firmly against his mouth. He circled around their clit, getting messy as saliva and arousal dripped down from the corners of his mouth. He knew he’d hit on when Crona started gasping his name, rocking back and forth on top of him.

There was nothing more intimate than feeling Crona’s orgasm on his mouth, their twitching and convulsing while their thighs shook around his ears. Kid groaned when they nearly collapsed sideways, high pitched panting in his ear as they pressed close. His own breath was ragged, catching in his throat and he’d only just about to get it back when Crona kissed him. Their tongue swept into his mouth, tasting him and themselves on his palate.

“Crona,” he whimpered when they took their mouth away, eyes clenched shut as his own need swept into him like a tidal wave.

“Shhh love. I’ve got you,” they promised and Kid was unprepared for when they slipped down his body and draped one of his legs over their shoulder and took him into their own mouth.

It said something about him, that it was over within seconds. He barely had time to scream when all of his nerves caught on fire, then their tongue pressed firmly into that spot under the head and he was spilling into their mouth, being drained dry. It continued longer than Kid thought he would be able to handle, till he was twitching with over stimulation, hips bucking. Only then did Crona pull off and let him sag back into the bed, wrung out and exhausted.

They kissed again and their tastes mingled between their mouths, passed back and forth.

“Okay?” Crona whispered, hands reaching for the knots on bindings. Kid hadn’t noticed but he’d been hanging onto them. He unwrapped stiff fingers from them to let Crona untie him.

He nodded, mind still hazy. Soon his hands were free and Crona was running their fingers over them, checking for rope burn or bruises.

“I didn’t pull that hard,” Kid mumbled. Crona kissed his forehead.

“Your wrists are a little red but nothing worse, I think.” They dragged up one of the blankets from the foot of the bed, and helped him sit up. The room seemed to spin when he did and Kid shook his head to clear it.

“Dizzy?” Crona asked, wrapping the blanket around him.

“Hmm, a little,” Kid answered, being laid back down on the bed, pillows suddenly cuddling him from all sides.

“I’m going to go get you water, I’ll be right back, alright?”

He nodded distantly, breathing deepening as the sweat on his body cooled. Footsteps padded away from him and the light from the hallway spilled in.

His head was still fuzzy and Kid kept remembering the blissful floating feeling from earlier, the feeling of all of his thoughts vanishing into a glorious oblivion and the only thing he could do was feel.

Subspace.

Before Kid could dwell anymore on it, Crona returned with water and a protein bar. They crawled in next to him and while Kid would usually never be caught dead with food in bed, his stomach growled.

Crona pulled him to lay against them as he took slow sips of water. Their hand stroked through their hair, a privilege reserved exclusively to Crona. Kid hated having his hair touched.

He finished the bar and Crona got up to throw it away.

“You should take your binder off,” he sleepily advised. Crona grimaced slightly but nodded and unzipped it, immediately reaching for their sweatshirt instead. They came back to bed and Kid fell right back into their embrace.

“What happened, when you went quiet?” Crona asked softly.

“I was starting to slip into subspace, I think. I felt like,” Kid paused, trying to order his thoughts, “like my mind was being filled with static-y, fuzzy feeling.”

“Did you like it?”

He yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Crona. Kid felt tired, the same way he did after a long afternoon at the skate park or a long run. His mind was quiet and he was warm and comfortable. It took all of his remaining concentration to nod and mumble, “Yeah,” before he was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Crona cocked their head, looking at the laptop screen again.

“I think we finally got it.”

Kid groaned. “And here I was about to fall asleep.” Crona lightly swatted his thigh.

“Don’t be cheeky. This was your idea.”

Kid grinned at them, wiggling slightly. Considering the intricate knotting around his torso it was the best he could do. “Oh yes, please another master.”

Crona narrowed their eyes at him, and Kid shivered slightly. Even when just playing Crona had a remarkable ability to look dangerous, even if they didn’t have a violent bone in their body. The heart shaped face, high cheek bones casting dramatic shadows, all leant themselves to a rather snake like look.

“Shall I put you over my knee?” They whispered, leaning closer. Kid was aware at how he was completely naked and Crona was still completely clothed. “Ten for being a smart ass?”

“Please don’t.” He whispered back, half hoping Crona would and half hoping for their forgiveness.

“Hmm. Fine.” They leaned back nonchalantly, eyes flickering over his tied form. “I have other ways to get you back, Kid.”

Crona stroked his face, gently. Somehow this only made Kid more nervous. His heart started picking up speed. He could almost feel it making the ropes wrapped around his body vibrate.

“Yes, I think I know exactly what to do. You said you like wax?,” they whispered, eyes darkening.

Kid nodded slowly. Crona smirked slightly.

“Then how about ice?”

Kid wiggled again slightly. Then he nodded slightly. “Y-yeah. I want that.”

“Then tell me your safe word?” Their tone was mesmerizing.

“R-red.” Kid gasped, feeling soft and hot all at the same time.

They pecked him lightly on the lips. “I’ll be right back.”

The anticipation made Kid sweat, staring up at the ceiling. He licked at his lips, mouth dry.

There were footsteps on the carpet and Crona came back into the bedroom. They were holding a bowl.

They set it down on the bedside table. Crona laid down on him, resting their head on his chest, for a moment they were still. “I can hear your heartbeat.”

Kid knew it raced after they said that.

Crona sat up and smiled down at him. He knew the kiss was coming and yielded to it. Their lips were warm and soft, moving slowly over his. Their lips opened on his, and their tongue moved across his lips. Kid opened his mouth to let them in.

Crona sighed softly through their nose, deepening the kiss. Kid twitched slightly, wanting to raise his arms and move them closer to him, run his hands through their hair. He moaned slightly.

“Oh Kid,” Crona whispered, breaking the kiss and looking at him softly. “Are you ready?”

He shifted slightly and let them feel his burgeoning erection against their leg. “I’d say yes, definitely.”

Crona blushed and kissed him on the forehead. Then, with a slightly devious look they started moving down his body. He leaned back, letting Crona get access to his neck. They lightly traced over his jugular with their tongue, the hot moisture making him moan Kid closed his eyes, letting the sensations wash over him. His blood was racing through his veins, making his feet and fingers tingle. His head rolled back and forth over the pillows, mussing his hair.

Kid jumped when the ice touched his lips. He opened his eyes to find Crona staring at him. They were holding the cube up to his lips.

“Suck it,” they ordered huskily.

Kid never broke eye contact as he drew the ice and the tips of Crona’s fingers into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the cold and warmth. The water dripped onto his lips and chin. Crona pushed the ice more into his mouth, and Kid sucked it harder, shivering.

They withdrew their fingers from his mouth and dropped their gaze to his neck. Kid tensed but couldn’t help the gasp that leapt from his lips when it drew over his collarbone, pressing into the skin.

Crona smiled and bit his clavicle, sucking hard, to the point he hissed. Then they pressed the quickly melting ice into the mark.

Kid closed his eyes again, letting the give and take of the sensations washing over him. The ice biting into his skin, Crona’s lips and tongue soothing. Crona’s teeth biting, and the cold soothing. They all blended together into each other and Kid was losing himself in the tide.

Distantly he was aware of moaning and realized it was him. He bit down on his bottom lips, trying to quiet himself, only to lose the battle magnificently when Crona drew the ice around his nipple. Kid arched back into the bed, bound hands clenching and moaning so loudly that he knew that the neighbors a door over must have heard.

“Whoa.”

Kid raised his eyes to Crona, who was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth in a little ‘o’. He wiggled, helpless and aroused.

“Please, Crona, please please.”

“Please what?” They demanded, the ice melting and dripping down their wrist. Cold little drops landed on his chest and stomach. Kid whined, arching again.

“I want- I want the ice again, please Crona.”

“Where?”

Kid swallowed hard and closed his eyes, blush flaming, warming every part of body. He was sure the ice was going to steam when it hit him again. Every part of him wanted it though. He gnawed his lower lip, and rolled his head back and forth on the pillow, heart hammering.

God why was this so fucking arousing? Why was his own helpless making him leak and throb to the point that he was nearly crying with it?

“Kid.” He opened his eyes again. Crona was looming over him, waving the ice in front of him, making him follow it. They looked dangerous again, a strange light in their eyes, like the flame from a candle, “Tell me where you want it, boy.”

He gasped, shuddering.

Crona should not have been able to get their voice so deep, so dark, so commanding. The sound of the word, ‘Boy’, should not have made him crazy, falling deep into subspace.

“Cock, please, Crona.” His voice was quiet, broken, but steady. “Please use it on my cock.”

They smiled, just slightly.

“Good, boy.”

He had just enough time to tense before every single nerve lit up, and he was lost in a sea of white where the near pain and the pleasure blinded him. His mouth had fallen over but if he was screaming or gasping air, he couldn’t tell. Kid was held his own prison of sensation.

The for a long moment everything was dark again. Kid was left gasping, washed up on the shores of his own mind, dragged for the sea of pleasure that had been his mind while Crona had control over it. Looking out now, Kid imagined he could see the whole thing still, his mind quieted after a long storm.

He opened his eyes to find he’s been untied. He was foggy and he still damp with sweat. He shivered.

“Crona?” He needed Crona, where were they? He felt weak, shaky, almost sick as the sweat cooled and his stomach was left in knots.

Had they left? Had he disgusted them, with his base desires? Panic was starting to choke him and Kid fought the bedsheets weakly, trying to get up.

“Crona!” he called again, heart hammering. He needed them, didn’t they know that? Where were they, ohgodohgodohgod.

Footsteps hurried up the stairs and Crona appeared, a glass of water in one hand and a stack of oreos in the other. Kid whimpered.

He knew what this was, he was crashing, the rush of endorphins leaving him confused and vulnerable. This was sub drop, and Kid knew it, but could do nothing but want to curl up in Crona’s arms and let them take care of him.

“Kid,” they whispered, and rushed over to the bed, carelessly dropping the water and cookies on the bedstand and crawling across the bed to wrap their arms around him. “Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

He hid his face in the warm sweet smelling juncture of their neck, heart still racing in fear. Tears were getting Crona’s shirt wet but he hardly cared, still in almost half-drugged like state.

“You were gone,” he whimpered, the only thing his brain could grasp at the moment. Thy rocked him, making cooing noises.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were still asleep. I didn’t mean to scare you, love.”

He laid limp in their arms as Crona pulled the blankets up around them, tucking them around his shoulders. Kid stopped shivering.

“Tired,” he slurred eyes closing against his will.

“Sleep Kid, I promise I’ll be right here when you’re back.” Cronas kissed his temple, and brought them so close together that Kid could feel their heart beat.

XXXXXX

 Kid rolled over, groaning slightly. His muscles felt slightly sore and at first he felt confused, wondering why he didn’t stretch after his run, then like a tide of water coming back to the shore, it came back to him.

Ropes.

Ice.

Crona.

He opened his eyes. Crona was staring at him, lips slightly parted as they studied his face. They blushed darkly.

“Um. Hi?” The offered softly. “How are you feeling?”

The words ‘Just fine’, died on his tongue. He rolled his shoulders wincing slightly as something pulled.

“I’m a little sore,” he offered, tone nearly apologetically. Crona shook their head.

“Don’t sound sorry. I’m going to make you stretch next time. Um, i-if you still want there to be a next time?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well you seemed pretty distraught, when I came back and you woke up by yourself,” they brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He caught their hand.

“I think I had dropped, you know, sub-dropping? We read about it?”

“Where your hormones go insane?”

Kid grinned slightly. “Well I suppose that’s one way of putting it but yes.”

“Was it my fault? Did was I too rough or-“

Kid put a finger against their mouth. “No, no! I just woke up and panicked because you were gone.”

“Why did that make you panic?’

Kid thought carefully. “I think it because I was afraid you were disgusted with me, and you left.”

“Kid! I wouldn’t ever-“

“Well I know that now, when my mind is more balanced but coming down from being more turned on then I’ve ever been in my life and having an orgasm so intense I think I passed out, I couldn’t think clearly.”

Crona nodded, looking thoughtful. “So that should be part of the aftercare for you? Staying until you’re fully present again?”

Kid leaned his head against theirs. “Yes.”

“But, you want to do that again?” Crona asked, hesitantly.

“Oh love. Did you miss the part I passed out from what you did to me? I want to do that as often as we can.”

 


	5. The Not Porn Chapter part 1

**Chapter 5**

Kid frowned over his Windsor knot and reached to untie it. Crona side eyed him from dabbing their mascara on.

“Would you like some help?”

“No,” Kid insisted stubbornly. Crona smiled slightly, putting their makeup away.

It was their turn to host dinner for their friends and with an hour left on the roasting chicken and the steamed vegetables and braised tofu resting on the stove, the two of them were standing in front of the mirror, getting ready.

The dinners had, of course, been Maka Albarn’s idea. Crona’s best friend since before college, she insisted in keeping in touch and seeing them monthly. Kid got the feeling that she didn’t completely trust him with Crona, and so he agreed. Over time it expanded from, including his sisters, their current partners and Maka’s boyfriend. Occasionally, usually around the holidays Crona’s cousin Ragnarok would show up, and even more rarely Kid’s estranged older brother would come.

Depending on who was hosting, dinner varied from eating pizza on the floor, to going out to some local restaurant, and once, eating McDonalds in the parking lot. However it was the consensus that everyone's favorite was when Crona and Kid hosted because Crona would cook.

Kid was about to retie the tie for the fourth time when Crona reached over and placed his hands at his sides.

“Let me, please?”

Kid sighed and nodded. Before he knew quite what had happened they were done and he stared incredulously at the mirror.

“How did you get it so straight?”

Crona giggled, smoothing their own tie. The blue of their shirt matched their eyes and Kid’s heart stuttered.

“It’s a secret. Maybe I’ll tell you someday.”

X~x~x~x~X

“Crona!” Maka threw her arms around her friend, blocking the doorway. Soul and Kid shared a look. Maka stood at a 5’2 in her heeled boots, and she barely reached Crona’s clavicle in the ballerina flats she was wearing.

Crona moved the hug so Soul could get through the door and hand Kid a dozen white roses. He took the offering and went to find a vase for them in the kitchen. Soul followed him, as Maka began chattering about her week and what had Crona been doing, and that was really pretty tie Crona…

Kid smiled slightly. Same thing as every month.

“How have you been, Soul?” he asked as he carefully trimmed each rose and stuck it in the water.

Soul worked as a music teacher at the local elementary school, which seemed at odds with his rather cold attitude. However Soul seemed happy to work with fifth graders on ‘Chopsticks’ and ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’.

He shrugged, leaning against the counter. “Same old, same old, man. Just getting ready for parent teacher night.” He snorted. “They always want to know who is going to be the next Mozart. You?”

Kid suddenly vividly imagined the words ‘Oh not much, I have simply recently convinced Crona to tie me to our bed and we’re both being pleasantly surprised by how much they enjoy it,’ spilling from his mouth, just to see how Soul would react. He swallowed instead and responded.

“It’s been the usual here, too. Just getting ready for the fall.”

Soul nodded, looking back into the living room where Maka had dragged Crona over to sit on the couch.

The doorbell rang again and Kid opened it and was nearly bowled over by Patti followed immediately by Black Star.

“Shoes off!” he barked in lieu of greeting, seeing them about to step on his carpet in muddy cowboy boots and high tops.

“Hi to you too, Kid!” Patti sang cheerfully, standing on one foot to remover her boots. Black Star toed off his shoes and threw an arm around Kid, nearly dragging him down.

“Kid! What’s up hombre?” He asked and rather than waiting for an answer he spotted Soul and went to go pester him instead. Kid huffed and straightened his shirt. He was two feet away from the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. He sighed and wheeled around to find Liz already striding in.

“Hey Kid. Your door is open. Careful, anyone could wander in like that,” she winked over her sunglasses, like she didn’t tell the same joke every time.

“Ha ha ha.” Kid took her jacket and kissed her cheek. “Hilarious Liz. Did you think of that on the way over?”

“She thought of that before we even left the apartment,” Tsubaki, bearing dessert, answered. “Shall I put this in the kitchen, Kid?”

“Please, thanks Tsubaki,” he smiled as Liz and Patti had their pitched sqee-ing match in his living room, as if had been years since they’d seen each other and not twenty four hours ago when they went to the same gym.

Crona swapped places with Tsubaki to sit with Maka on the couch, herded Black Star and Soul out of the kitchen and roped Kid into paying attention to the risotto while they pulled out the chicken (for the omnivores) and the baked tofu (For Crona and Tsubaki).

It might had been destiny for them to become partners, Kid mused. With the exception of Soul, Kid and Crona were by far the most introverted of their little family of friends.

Kid poked his head out the kitchen, ignoring Crona’s little hiss of “Kid! Don’t stop stirring it!” and whistled.

“If you all want to eat tonight, please grab some chairs and set the dining room table.,”

Black Star protested loudly and repeatedly at being bossed around and Patti didn’t even move from where she was on the couch, flicking through the TV channels. However between the other four the table got set and chairs were brought from the rest of the house. Kid had a minor heart attack, remembering that there were still ropes tied to the bed. However before he could panic, Crona laid a hand on the middle of his back and whispered.

“I took care of it,” and kissed his cheek.

“Awwww,” Maka cooed at them from the doorway. “The two of you are so sweet.”

Crona blushed and Liz sang out, “Yes, it’s absolutely disgusting.”

Patti giggled and joined in her sister. “Yeah Maka you never had to be around Kid when he was crushin’ on Crona.”

“Oh my god, my hair’s a mess, I can’t let them see me,” Kid blushed at Liz’s imitation.

“Do you think they like Fall Out Boy?” Patti whined, following her sister’s lead.

“Should I ask them out? Should I tell them they’re pretty?” Liz winked to soften the cruel, yet accurate, remembrance of when Kid had first met Crona.

Before Patti could try and top her, Kid strode in, looking deeply unimpressed and blushing lightly.

“Okay that’s enough of that. Beside Liz, I don’t know where you get off. I could easily tell Tsubaki about all of the hours you spent in front of the mirror primping in case you saw her public.”

Tsubaki looked over at her girlfriend, grinning widely.

“Oh really?”

Liz glared at Kid and ran a finger across her neck. Kid smiled at her cheekily.

What else were adopted siblings for?

Maka giggled, helping Crona bring out the meal.

“You think that’s bad, I could you tell about all of angst Crona went through to ask Kid out.”

Crona blinked innocently at her.

“But I know you wouldn’t Maka, because I could tell everyone about how you went on about Soul.”

Maka blushed and scurried back to the kitchen, avoiding Soul’s astonished stare.

“No wait I want to hear this. What did she say?”

Crona smiled at him. They leaned in close and it was only by proximity that Kid heard them whisper, “Marry her and I’ll make it part of my wedding speech.”

He touched Crona’s wrists as they sat.

“Nice one,” he whispered. Crona batted their eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Kid.”

Kid chuckled and squeezed Crona’s leg beneath the table.

**X~x~x~x~X**

 “Hoo.” Black Star sat back from the table, lifting the chair onto it’s back legs, much to Kid’s annoyance. “Man, Crona where’d you learn to cook?”

Crona shrugged. “It was just something I picked up when I was young.”

“I bet your parents loved that,” he laughed. Crona shrugged again and stood up.

“Kid, help?”

He understood and got up to start collecting the plates and silverware while Crona went to the kitchen to start on preparing the chocolate cake Tsubaki brought. When he entered, arms laden with dishes Crona was standing at the sink, staring out the window into the night, expression shuttered.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly.

They started slightly and smiled lopsidedly at him.

“I’m okay. Just wishing my cooking had been enough for mo- Medusa to be proud of me.” Kid couldn’t think of anything to say so instead he opened his arms to them.

Kid hadn’t ever met Crona’s mother. He hated her regardless.

“I’m fine, Kid. She’s dead and I’m here with you, so I’m fine,” they whispered, and Kid just hugged them tighter.

“I know, just know I love you okay?” Crona pulled back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“I know. I love you too.” They sighed and straightened up. “Come on, we should serve this before the icing melts.”

Kid moved around Crona grabbing plates and knives, laying them down for Crona while they gracefully sliced the cake down to eight equal pieces. He took them out to the dining room two at a time, letting Crona follow him with the last ones.

“Wow that was fast,” Soul commented as Crona sat back down. They had hardly missed a word of the conversation. “How do you guys do that?”

Kid and Crona looked at each other and smiled.

“Practice.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He stared at himself in the mirror, blushing.

The brassiere looked odd on him, without anything to fill and the lace continually rubbed his chest and nipples. The black stood out vividly from his pale skin. His eyes traveled downward to where the garter belt was wrapped around his waist, further and down to the silk panties and how...obscene his cock looked, bunching the fabric. A pair of thigh high stockings completed the look.

And now all he had to do was get into the heels Crona had also bought for him. At least here they had been merciful and they were a pair of black pumps and not the sky high stilettos he’d seen on Liz or Tsubaki.

Kid felt alien in the get up. He’d never cross dressed a day in his life, but Crona had bought him all of the lingerie and pursed their lips and batted their big blue eyes and Kid had caved in about five seconds. It wasn’t so much he felt embarrassed by the clothing, after all it was just cloth. All cloth was the same to him honestly, but the way it shaped him. With the heels on Kid noticed immediately they lifted his butt, suddenly making it his most noticeable feature, the whole outfit shaped him into a softer feature, pinching his waist in, elongating his legs, making all of his harsh lines into soft curves.

Kid could kind of appreciate where he thought Crona was going with this.

He wobbled out into the living room where Crona was sitting on the couch. The curtains were safely closed, and Crona was staring at them, head tilted, eyes tracing over the folds of the black fabric. Kid bit his lip and straightened up, lifting his chin and attempted to strut out the way he’d seen runway models do it.

“Ahem,” he coughed and Crona immediately looked around.

The look on their face was one Kid would have paid dearly to have immortalized. Their eyes opened wide and their mouth popped open into a perfectly little ‘o’. A blush quickly spread over their own face staring at him. Quickly however the look developed into one of hunger, and Crona licked their lips. Kid suddenly felt quite naked, and his strut slowed. It was good he was within arms reach of the couch however because as quick as lightening, Crona’s arm whipped out and grabbed his hand, tugging him forward and Kid fell into their lap.

“Cro-” was all he managed to get out before their mouth was on his. They wasted no time, pushing their tongue in and tangling with his, rubbing it over and allowing Kid no air. Their hands clenched at his neck and shoulder keeping Kid pressed into them. It was long moment before Crona broke the kiss and Kid gasped in breath, heart pounding and head swimming. Before he could speak however, Crona grabbed his face, making Kid look at them with wide eyes.  

“Kid, you can never let anyone else see you in that,” they ordered. “You look damn good, boy.”

His whole body flushed, and he could watch as it crawled up from his stomach, to his chest and neck. Crona watched his face with both tenderness and a raging fire of possessiveness. Kid was struck speechless and Crona took the opportunity to get their mouth on his neck, making him squeak. First lips then teeth met the fragile skin. They were sucking, biting, marking him. Kid moaned at the thought, tipping his head so Crona could get in deeper. They did, worrying the skin with sharp teeth.

“I want the whole world to know such a beautiful boy belongs to me,” they whispered up to him when they let go of the abused flesh. “I’d walk you around with a collar around your neck but I’d have to kill to keep them away from you. But I’d want them to know I’m the luckiest person in the whole world to have such a ravishing, sexy boy.”

Kid was frozen on their lap, hands clenched on their shoulders.

This was a new side to Crona.

This was a fucking hot side to Crona.

“I’m picking you up and we’re going to bed, and I’m going to fuck you. Tell me if you want it Kid, tell me how you want me to tear you apart,” they hissed, and bit his earlobe. Kid moaned, hanging on for dear life. He nodded unsteadily.

Crona pinched his ass. “I said, _tell me_ , boy.”

Kid gasped in air, feeling like he was smothering in the heat between them.

“Yes, yes, please Crona.”

“Please what?”

“Oh god, p-please fuck me. Please fuck me hard, Crona, oh god, oh god, oh god.”

They grabbed his face and held him back. Their smile was so dangerous Kid though he was going to get cut when they kissed him.

“Good boy.”

Crona stood up and Kid instinctively wrapped his legs around their waist. Crona slid their hand under his legs and grabbed his butt, squeezing. He blushed, his erection throbbing and pressed firmly into Crona’s stomach. Every stride they took made him rub into them and he squirmed. He was gasping by the time they were in the bedroom and Crona tipping him onto the bed. Kid hit it with a soft ‘oof’.

They half fell on top of him, bracing their arms on either side of his head and Kid stared, breathless, up at Crona.

At his Master.

“Go get the harness, and the black one,” Crona ordered, and kissed him briefly. “Good boy.” Then they sat back on their knees and let Kid practically scrambled away in his eagerness.

It had taken a while to get to this point, his body needing to be trained to take fingers, then dildos, and finally butt plugs. Kid never thought the day would come where he’d be so proud to know exactly how much his ass could take.

Everything was carefully hidden in the closet, in a non-descript plastic box. While they were both becoming more confident and enjoying their roles, both Kid and Crona were deep down, intensely private. They had agreed the idea of any of their friends finding any of their toys made them go cold. So, everything was carefully stored and put away when not in use.

His hands shook when Kid opened the box, going for the black leather strap-on harness and a medium sized and simple back dildo. Both retrieved, Kid grinned eagerly, returning to Crona.

They sat, nearly naked, and neatly composed on the bed. Wearing nothing but a white sports bra (“They get in my way, Kid,” Crona explained to him) and a rather pleased smile.

“Can I- Can I help you put it on? Please?” Kid asked breathlessly, fingers clenching the bedding. Crona looked a little surprised but nodded. They held the black phallus in place, Kid slipped the harness up their legs and around their waist, and pulled the straps tight through the d-rings. Crona kissed him on the forehead.

“Good job.” Kid could feel another wide smile break out over his face, butterflies in his stomach. He made to pull down the panties but stopped when a there was a firm tap to his cheek.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Crona asked, sharply. Kid dropped his hands to his side.

“No. Sorry m-master.” The word tripped off his tongue and bent the air between them. Crona blinked, surprise writ across their face. Kid held his breath.

“You’re forgiven, boy. Just don’t forget. Please, lay back,” they said, softly. Kid beamed, unable to help himself.

“Yes, master.” He centered himself on the bed and held his hands up to the headboard, ready to be tied. Crona smiled.

“Very good, but I’m not going to tie you, not this time. I want to see you torment yourself, while I prepare you,” they purred. Kid swallowed hard and slowly lowered his hands.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Stroke your necks, and collars bones, slowly. Gently,” they ordered and laid down between his legs, dragging the panties down to around his knees. Kid felt his face alight.

“Yes master.” The words caught in his throat and he cough slightly, raising his hands to caress the hot and slightly sweaty skin of his neck. Between his legs, Crona kissed his hip bones and long clever fingers dragged down his cock, before letting the slip further down. He gasped when they firmly rubbed his hole, the sensation, as always, odd but arousing.

“Run your fingers along the edge of the bra, trace your skin.”

Kid shivered and obeyed. The race rubbed over his nipples making him squirm and gasp. His head tilted further back into the pillows. Oil was being poured over his cock, dribbling down to his hips, gently tickling.

“How does it feel?” Crona’s voice rumbled through his bones.

“Ah, it- it feels so good. Hmm, Crona, master please let me touch,” Kid moaned clawing around his chest, fingers dancing over the lace, so desperate to quell that ache.

“Touch where?” Crona’s voice was amused, entertained by Kid’s desperation. They were still rubbing back and forth over his hole, just a slight pressure that was making him squirm none the less.

He hissed. “Nipples.”

Crona smiled against his thigh, and he could feel the flush from their face.

“Say please.”

“Please, oh please!”

“Ask properly, boy, you know how to do it.”

Kid moaned but the begging burst from him anyway, “Please, master let me touch my nipples, oh please!” His face flamed again, embarrassed by his own audacity.

“Yes,” Crona answered properly. “But only through the lace.”

Kid gratefully went to pinch and pull at the tender flesh, sighing in relief. At the same moment, Crona started pushing in, slowly letting Kid adjust. He tried to lay as still he could but his legs still shook, feeling Crona push all the way in.

His loud breathing was the only sound for a moment, both focused on their tasks. He hissed when Crona added a second finger, the sting making him still for a moment, and focus on his breathing. He relaxed again when Crona started stretching him properly, the burn replaced by the slight curve of fingers, pressing up, searching for-

“AH!” Kid half arched off the bed, gasping.

“Found it,” Crona muttered. He stared down at them, eyes wild. They raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t you have something to be doing?” Crona slipped in a third finger and Kid collapsed backwards. “Or I can go for the rope, and tie you up…”

Kid quickly returned to groping himself, rubbing the lace over his now entirely over sensitive nipples. Crona smiled against his skin again and Kid wanted to keep it there forever, tattooed into him. They stretched a little more, until Kid wanted to cry with his own arousal.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Crona knelt back and let Kid scramble to comply. His cock bounced obscenely against his stomach, drooling with precum and oil. He whimpered, hands flexing with the desire to touch it.

“Don’t even think about it boy. Keep your hands on the headboard, and don’t. Move. Them.”

Kid swallowed and wrapped his hands around the head board, knuckles white as bone.

He arched his back when he felt Crona starting to line the tip of the dildo with his now stretched hole.

“Breath, Kid,” Crona gently reminded him and started pushing in. Kid’s breath hissed out between clenched teeth.

He tightened his fingers on the wood and tilted his head back, moaning into the air. Crona kissed his neck, and found their rhythm, rocking in and out of him. The bed creaked under them, chorusing with their love making. Kid could feeling heat gathering at the base of his spine, and unthinkingly put his hand down to stroke himself. Crona drew back, and slapped his ass then thrusted back in punishingly. He yelped and moved his hand back to the wood, every nerve singing.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself,” Crona said firmly.

Kid moaned and dropped his head, focusing on his breathing. With every brush against his prostrate Kid was edging closer to orgasm. Even as he thought it Crona hissed, “Don’t come. Not until I tell you.”

With that it seemed even harder to hold on to it. Kid clenched his eyes shut in a pleasurable anguish. Crona’s breath seemed loud in his ear and he could feel them grinding against the harness on every inward thrust. They were moaning breathlessly. Kid arched against them, whimpering.

“Please, please. I can’t I can’t,” he gritted out.

“Don’t, don’t come,” Crona tightened their grip on his hips, their pace speeding up. Kid sobbed, and looked down to his cock, where it was straining up in desperation.

“You want to touch it, don’t you? You wish I would let you rub against the bedsheets, and explode all over your stomach and chest, hm?” Crona panted against him, their pace absolutely punishing now. Kid couldn’t answer, his breath coming too fast for speech. He could feel when Crona came, their groan as they pushed hard into him, hands slipping on the sweat over Kid’s hips. They panted, resting their forehead on one of his shoulder blades.

Kid stilled for as long as he could physically take it before squirming and whimpering. Quick as lightening, Crona pulled him back to sit in their lap, embedding the phallus even deeper in him. Kid gasped, gripping Crona’s thin wrists. They moved over his cock, jerking him in a rapid tempo that was dragging him mercilessly to the edge.

“Are you ready? Do you want to come boy?”

“Oh god, oh yes, please master, Crona, please!” Kid begged without shame, his desperation finally given voice. They kissed the shell of his ear and whispered into it,

“Then come, Kid.”

He screamed, arching into Crona’s tight grip, cum landing on his chest and thighs. He could even feel himself still gripping the dildo inside of him, somehow making everything feel more intense, the feeling of being filled and gripped all at once. Crona dragged it on as long as they could too, running their thumb around the edge of his head, and squeezing his balls. He cried out when it became too much and new pleas started falling from his numb and tingling lips.

Crona gently maneuvered him back onto the bed, hushing him quietly. Kid groaned when the dildo was finally pulled from him, arching. He heard something being dropped at the edge of the bed and the panties, still tangled around his knees, were removed as well.

He sighed when Crona crawled up behind him, stroking his neck and back comfortingly. Kid squirmed.

“Lace. Itchy.”

Crona laughed and unclasped the bra, removing it from him.

“Better?”

Kid nodded, still shaking slightly.

“You did so well. You took it beautifully.” Crona murmured, stroking his hair. Kid grinned at nothing. “Did you like it? I wasn’t sure if you would like going harder than usual.”

Kid nodded and fumbled for Crona’s hand twining their fingers together.

“I did. I liked the orgasm denial you sprung on me, that was nice.”

“I’ll warn you next time.” Crona said.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” They paused, still stroking his shoulders and spine. “You called me master.”

Kid stiffened. “Yes?”

“I liked it. I like it when you say it. I like being yours, your master.”

Kid’s insides danced, warmth spreading through his entire body.

“I liked being your boy,” He whispered back squeezing their hand.                        

 


	7. The Not Porn Chapter part 2

**Chapter 7**

Kid woke up and for a moment thought he had left the heater on full blast. It wasn’t just warm, it was uncomfortably hot. After a fuzzy moment of confusion he realized part of it was Crona, who was clinging to him like an octopus.

“Crona?” He muttered. They shivered and moved closer. He got a hand out from where it was pinned under the pillows and brushed it over their forehead strawberry-blonde-previously-pink-previously-purple bangs. They were burning to the touch.

“Crona.” Kid said more loudly. They groaned and pried a sleep crusted eye open.   
“Hnnng. Kid?” Their voice was hoarse.

“You’re sick.” He said authoritatively. Crona shook their head.

“‘m not.”

“You’re like a furnace and still shivering. Crona, dear, you’re sick.”

“I can’t,” they moaned, moving to roll over and get out of bed. “I need to go to work.”

He grabbed their wrist.

“Crona, you’re staying in bed.”   

Slowly, they sank back into the sheets. Kid brushed their sweaty bangs out of their face, and wrapped the blankets around them.

“I’m getting you some medicine and calling Tsubaki for you okay? I’ll be right back.”

Crona nodded, rolling their face into the pillow with a whimper.

Kid slid out of the bed and quickly tiptoed out of the room. He unplugged his phone from the charger and quickly dialed Tsubaki’s number.

“Hey Kid, what’s up?” She answered quickly.

“Tsubaki, hi. I’m calling because Crona isn’t coming into work today.”

“Hmm? Why? Is everything okay?”

“They woke up with a fever, and I think their voice is going to go too. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Okay. Tell them to feel better and not to worry, alright?”

“Thanks Tsubaki. Give Liz my love please.”

“Will do. Bye.”

He hung up and after a moment of hesitation he started dialing his office.

“Kohn and Company Financial Services. This is Ox, how can I help you?”

“Hello Ox, it’s Kid.”

“Kid? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not coming into work.”

“What, why not?”

“Crona’s sick.”

“Your girlfriend?”

“My partner, yeah they woke up with a fever, so I’m staying home with them today.”

“Okay, I’ll let Mr. Kohn know. Bye.”

“Thank you Ox. Have a good day.”

The phone clicked.

Kid sighed slightly and put the phone back on the charger. As he gathered a bottle of water, pills and a small glass of orange juice, he reflected on what Ox said.

_“Your girlfriend?”_

On Kid’s desk there was a small photo of him and Crona that Maka had taken when they went to the summer fair in Heritage. He had his arm around Crona’s waist and they were both holding this absurd lemon yellow teddy bear that Patti had won for Black Star. He liked it because Crona had the silliest smile on their face. Eyebrows up in exaggerated surprise and dimples in full force. He’d set it proudly on his desk and once Ox had stopped by and complimented it.

“Cute. Who is she?” The British man smirked.

“Crona. Not a girl though,” Kid shifted in his seat, crossing his arms.

“Oh. Um, I didn’t know you swung that way.”

Kid shrugged. “Would it matter if I did?”

Ox shook his head quickly. “No, of course not. Sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter, regardless. Crona’s not a boy either. They’re nonbinary.”

“Oh.” Ox nodded but the glazed look in his eyes told Kid he probably didn’t ‘get it’. He frowned.

Since then Kid had correct Ox every time he tried to gender Crona. If Ox was doing it on purpose or if he really just didn’t understand.

Kid cared, it mattered to him. It was a matter of respect to Crona.

And one day he was going to make it clear.

Crona was shivering violently in the bed when he came back in.

“I’m dying,” they moaned into the pillow. Kid put the water on the bedside table.

“That’s not funny Crona.” He said, more sternly than he intended and immediately felt sorry when Crona looked up at him, doe eyes shadowed and red rimmed.

“Wasn’t meant to be,” they croaked. He sat down on their side and handed them two aspirin and then the water so they choke the pills down.

“I know, I didn’t mean to snap. Sorry.” He brushed their bangs away.

“If you read to me, I’ll forgive you,” Crona whispered.

“You should be sleeping,” Kid protested halfheartedly, already headed over to the bookshelves.

“I’ll fall asleep faster listening to you, rather than being miserable,” Crona said, sniffling for what was probably effect. He pulled one of the poetry anthologies off the shelf and crawled back into bed.

Crona immediately curled into his arms, head on his shoulder and eyes closed.

Kid softly read the well traced words and felt Crona relax bit by bit into his side. He stopped at the end of the first page.

Their breathing was soft and regular as it could be through a stuffy nose. He smiled slightly, placing the book aside.

Kid gently moved them both back into the bed, carefully tucking the blankets around Crona’s shoulders. He was reminded of the way Crona was forever gently tucking him back into bed after an intense session.

He carefully studied their face, flushed from fever. Heart shaped and a nose that could be considered just a tad too long, but that Kid found perfectly balancing. Cupid bow lips that were forever bitten at and chapped. And all his, he thought with a warm flush of pleasure. How Crona had remained alone for so long still boggled his mind, but he was glad that they had found each other, the way it was supposed to be.

~x~x~x~x~    

He was on his lap top, still sitting next to them when Crona woke up again.

“Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?” Kid asked softly.

They groaned, rolling slightly. “Hot. Dizzy,” they murmured. Kid felt their forehead again, it was still burning to the touch.

“I’m getting you more water. Stay awake for just a moment, love.” Kid got out of the bed, careful to make sure Crona stayed covered.

 When he came back, water bottle and cold wash cloth in tow, Crona was tossing fitfully, covers half on and half off. Kid recovered them, against Crona’s half whined protests that they were too hot. He shushed them, and placed the washcloth on their forehead. They gasped, the temperature shocking.

“Shhh. Keep it on sweet heart. It’ll help make you cooler.” Kid propped Crona up against the pillows and guided the cup to their lips so they could drink. Crona’s hand gripped his wrist. When he lowered the cup, Crona kept holding onto him, eyes glazed with fever.

“I love you,” they muttered and Kid smiled softly making hushing noises. Crona shook their head. “No. Kid. I love you, so so much. I-I don’t deserve it, but I love you like the trees love the sky and like the river loves its banks, growing and overwhelming,” they whispered intensely. Kid was breathless for a moment, staring into Crona’s eyes. They were always so quiet, but when Crona wanted to speak their heart they did so with the feeling of a thousand stars, burning and sparkling with purity.

Kid swallowed, his emotions choking him.

“Sleep, sweet heart. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he pressed a kiss to their forehead. Crona slumped forward to rest against his shoulder.

Their eyes were half lidded while he tucked them back in, and adjusted the washcloth. He went around to his side and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around them, despite still feeling like a furnace.

“I love you too. Like the sea and the shore, like the stars and the sky.” He buried his head in their bony shoulder, smelling of sickness and sweat. “I’m going to love you forever, Crona.”

**X~x~x~x~X**

He woke up when he felt the bed shift. Crona was climbing back in.

“Sweetheart?” They startled, and smiled lopsidedly at him. Their face was still pale but the red flush had died down and their hair wasn’t plastered to their face with sweat anymore.

“Bathroom.” They crawled back into his arms.

“Feeling better?” Kid bushed their bangs back, subtly feeling their tempature. It was cooler, probably not gone but better.

“Yeah. I’m tired now,” they muttered. Kid frowned.

“You should eat. You haven’t had anything all day.”

Crona muttered indistinctly. Kid could make out the words, “But you can’t cook, love.”

Kid snorted, smiling despite himself. “I can make toast!”

Crona giggled tiredly. “Just order Chinese.”

Kid rolled his eyes but rolled out of bed.

“Your wish is my command, master.”

X~x~x~x~X

He’d just finished ordering when Crona walked into living room, trailing a quilt from the bed. They tucked their feet under Kid’s legs when they got on the couch and stretched to reach the remote.

“No that’s all thank you. Goodbye,” Kid hung up and turned to Crona. “You should be in bed,” he said sternly.

“I feel better. And it was lonely.” Crona turned the TV on, settling on some gruesome historical documentary. Kid felt a smile twitch at his lips and pulled Crona’s feet out from under him to rest in his lap instead. They were cold as always, and he rubbed them gently to get heat circulating.

Peace settled over them both as the evening closed in. Kid eventually moved from sitting up to laying down behind Crona, head propped up on the arm of the couch. He absentmindedly played with their hair.

When the Chinese arrived, Kid separated himself with a groan. One signed receipt later and Kid was neatly arranging the boxes on the table and carefully portioning rice, fried tofu and a small bowl of won ton soup onto a plate for Crona. They took it eagerly when Kid returned to the couch.

“Thanks love.” They coughed slightly before taking a small bite of the rice.

“Are you sure you’re feeling better?” He reached over and felt their forehead. Still warm but no longer like a furnace. They shrugged and smiled their lopsided smile.

“Good enough.” Kid took their hand and kissed it.

“Be careful with yourself please. I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to you.”

Crona smiled more widely at that, blushing lightly. “Nothing will. You’re here with me. I know you’re here _for_ me.”

He kissed their hand again. “Always.”         


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He was still mostly asleep when a voice laughed in his ear.

“Kid.”

He groaned and shut his eyes tighter, trying to get back to his dream.

“Kiiidd.”

“Wha?”

There was an amused laugh in his ear.

“Kid, you’re humping my leg, love.”

His eyes shot open and he froze. In his cage his cock throbbed, and he slowly raised his eyes to look up at Crona who was watching him, looking vaguely amused.

“I didn’t say you had to stop sweet boy,” they whispered, and traced the curve of his ear with a warm wet tongue. “I just thought you should know.”

Kid whimpered, and tightened his grip around Crona again, slowly starting to grind against the thigh pressed between his legs. He couldn’t even really feel anything from it, the rigid plastic encasing him completely, but the very motion seemed to ease the tight heavy feeling from his balls. His panting and whimpering was filling the still morning air, making him blush, but he couldn’t help it. Crona was rubbing his shoulders, still looking at him from half lidded eyes.

“Could you come from just this do you think? If I let you do it along enough, do you think you could trick your own body into letting you get hard and come all over my leg?” They asked and Kid half sobbed and half moaned.

“I want to, I want to,” he whimpered to them. “C-crona please, I want to come, I have to please!”

They cooed at him and kissed his cheek.

“Does it hurt, Kid?”

He nodded against their shoulder, panting into their shirt. He was sweating and crying into it.

“I bet it aches terribly, all crammed into that little pink prison,” they whispered and Kid’s hips went faster, searching for any friction at all, any stimulus to help ease the feeling of having his cock suffocated. Crona was making long strokes up and down and back and he wanted to scream for them to touch him, touch any part to help him feel like he wasn’t going to burst. Nipples, ass, balls. Anything would do because Kid was already drowning in his own arousal. He felt himself getting frantic, losing pace, and was grateful when Crona grabbed his hips and held him away from him, even as he cried out.

“Shhhh, I’ve got you boy. Calm down, my love. Deep breaths.”

Kid obeyed, too helpless not to. He closed his eyes and felt Crona lay him on his back, still keeping a firm hand on his pelvis. The message clear: Don’t move.

“Just breathe Kid, it’s okay, you’re fine, I’ve got you.” They kept whispering and slowly he calmed down, the burning intensity dying away into lit embers. It was only when Kid sagged back completely Crona moved their hand away.

“Are you okay? Can you talk?” They asked quietly. Kid nodded. “Can you tell me what happened?”

He cleared his throat and wiped a hand over his eyes. “I had a dream. We were walking in the rain and you kissed me. I started getting hard in the dream and just lost control. I’m sorry,” he said. Crona hugged him from the side, and Kid hung on.

“It’s fine. Nothing to be sorry about Kid. I’m really proud of you actually.”

He flushed warm, their praise, as always, his most valued goal.

“I know the past three weeks have been a hard challenge for you, but you’ve done so well and you’re only a week away. You can do it right?” Crona asked.

He knew they were giving him an out, if he needed it. Kid sighed and smiled wryly.

“No, I want to do it. I want to go a month,” he insisted. Crona kissed his cheek smiling at him, eyes glittering.

“I knew you could do it love.” They pulled him to sit up. “Let’s go make breakfast okay?”

Kid sighed dramatically. “Can’t I go back to bed? I’m actually quite tired.”

Crona tapped his nose, giggling. “No, breakfast and then a run for you, boy. Get out of bed, beautiful.”

X~x~x~x~X

The cabin was a small affair, but it was only minutes away from the edge of the lake and no one around for miles. The sun was starting to set when Kid pulled up in front and parked.

“Father said someone came out to check the electricity and the water, so they should both work.”

Crona laughed and got out of the car. Kid stared openly when they stretched, the light from the dying sun hitting them perfectly.  

“Looking forward to your shower, Kid?” They asked over their shoulder. He opened the back of the car and started grabbing bags.

“Only if you join me.”

**X~x~x~x~X**

Kid sighed when the hot water poured over him. The pipes rattled slightly when he had turned the faucets on but nothing was broken and water wasn’t red with rust. So he let himself relax under the water.

Five days, five days with no one around and nothing to do except enjoy each other. Kid had been looking forward to this for weeks, eagerly anticipating it. He grimaced slightly when he shifted and the metal bars of his cage knocked against the inside of his thigh. On the one hand wanting to be out of this, and on the other never wanting to be free from Crona’s control.

He looked through the frosted glass of the shower door when he heard the bathroom door creak open. His whole face flushed, watching Crona’s shape casually undress on the other side. He stepped out of the way and let them come into the shower with him.

“You said you wanted me to join you, right?” They asked playfully and Kid smiled.

“Anytime.”

Crona grabbed his shampoo off the top of the door. “Let me do your hair, please?”

Kid nodded and stepped close, nose nearly touching their collar bone.

Their long fingers ran through his hair and Kid slowly closed his eyes, humming. Then he laughed lightly.

“What?” Crona asked.

“I just never imagined being close enough to anyone to willing let them do my hair. I’ve always hated having it touched, even when I was a toddler. I can remember how torturous bath times were when father had to do it,” Kid said quietly. “And yet you come along and it feels like the most natural thing in the world to me.”

Crona stopped their gentle massaging for a moment. “Tip your head back, I don’t want you to get soap in your eyes.” Their voice was very soft and a little throaty. He did and Crona guided the stream of water over his forehead, rinsing the bubbles away. They kissed his forehead.

“I never imagined anyone would ever trust me enough to let me. I-I never imagined anyone would love me enough to let me,” they whispered, stroking his face and looking deep into his eyes. As always Kid was mesmerized by Crona’s eyes. That ever changing and beautiful blue. Right now they were as bright as any sapphire, catching the light from the depths and throwing it back, dazzling him.

“I love you Kid,” they said and kissed him softly. He caught their hand and held it tightly between his own.

“I love you too, Crona.”                

**X~x~x~x~X**

The next morning greeted them with bright sunlight streaming through the un-covered windows. Kid groaned slightly and buried his head closer to Crona’s neck. He breathed deep and let their sleep scent wash over him. Sweat, hair, the artificial ocean mist scent from the shampoo. Curiously, Kid stuck his tongue out and gently licked, seeing if he could taste any of it on them. Crona squirmed and giggled.

“Stttooop. Tickles.”

“Sorry,” he whispered and closed his eyes again, scooting closer on the bed. He sighed. He loved slow mornings, when they could cuddle together. Crona sighed, wrapping their arms around him.

“Good morning Kid,” they whispered.

“Hmm good morning Crona.” They stroked a hand down his face. Kisses followed where their hand had been and they trailed kisses down his cheeks and to his neck. Kid squirmed slightly, intensely sensitive as he had been, since his chastity started. He leaned back and let Crona suck marks into his neck. He gasp when they hit the spot under his ear, heels digging into the bed.

“Crona, please,” he whimpered, cock throbbing in want, even just to get hard.

“Shhh. You’re okay boy, I’ve got you,” they whispered, one hand going down to toy idly at his nipples, sending Kid into spasms of lust. “You’re still here, I’ve got you.”

“Master, master, please, I need,” he panted, eyes slipping shut.

“Don’t worry. I know what you need,” Crona promised quietly.   

 Kid relaxed back into the bed, the need seeming to drain out of him, even as hot arousal spread through his veins. His body was not his own. He didn’t need to worry about it, because that’s what Crona was there for, to take care of him, however they saw fit. As he relaxed Crona’s ministrations slowed and finally stopped.

He lazily opened his eyes to see Crona smiling down at him.

“Still with me?”

Kid swallowed hard and answered, “Always.”

**X~x~x~x~X**

The water lapped at the rocky shore of the lake. The sun was bright and clear and Kid could hear the birds in the trees behind them. Crona’s hand was loosely clasped around his, their other hand occupied by a cooler and thick blanket folded over the top.

They dropped the cooler a couple meters from the shore, and Kid started taking off his shirt. The cool air was a nice contrast to the warm sunlight. He looked over to see Crona admiring him.

“Are you coming? I mean coming in?” Kid asked, a blush starting up his chest. Crona smiled.

“No. I’m nearly done with Dorian Grey.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“Never.”

Kid grinned and pulled off his shorts, folding them carefully and placing them on the basket. Then he started towards the water. The cool water brushed against his toes and Kid took a deep breath before fording the lake.

It was colder than he expected. He gasped when it hit his chest and he ducked under the waves, kicking off the sandy and rocky lake floor.

It felt good to stretch his muscles, to burn off some of the fire that was still in his veins from this morning. His chastity had been the most challenging part of their experiments, but also the most rewarding. Crona’s complete control over him was enchanting. Kid hadn’t realized he wanted so much of it until they’d taken the step. The cage knocked against his thigh as he swam. Even if it was hard, pun intended.

After a quarter of an hour, he staggered out of the lake, muscles tired. He flopped down next to Crona, who was nearly finished with the book in their hand. Kid grabbed an orange from the cooler and started slowly peeling. He hissed when the peel wouldn’t cooperate. Crona held out their hand and with a twitch of his mouth Kid handed it over. He laid down in their lap. The sound of the water was soft and the sun was warm. Crona held a piece of orange to his mouth and Kid ate it gently from their hands.

This was peace, as pure and perfect as any jewel.

**X~x~x~x~X**

“Here now just,” Crona’s hand forcibly turned Kid’s so he could neatly flip the tofu, “turn it over.” He backed away slightly from the grease splatter. “Not so hard, is it?” Crona purred in his ear.

“I’m trying to concentrate,” Kid protested mildly.

“I’m not doing anything.” He could hear the smile in Crona’s voice.

“Part of the problem, to be honest,” Kid turned away from the stove to press his pelvis into Crona’s thigh. As always, the plastic cage pressed uncomfortably in-between them. Crona brushed a thumb along his cheekbone.

“Not long now, boy.”

Kid shivered.

X~x~x~x~X

Kid was breathing through his nose, tied to the bed. His arms were tied above his head while he was propped up on pillows so he was staring down his body, already flushing pink. Crona was busy down next to his feet, finishing tying the knots around his ankles. He watched though half lidded eyes already feeling the wave of endorphins wash into him. Crona looked up at him and smiled.

“Comfortable?”

Kid nodded then winced when Crona lightly pinched his thigh.   
“Yes, master.”

They blushed slightly but smiled. They walked around to the edge of the bed and sat down.

“Tell me what the safe words are?”

“Yellow and red.”

“And the hand signs?”

Kid held up his index finger on his right hand then made a peace sign. Crona kissed his forehead.

“Good boy.”

For a moment Crona simply stared into his eyes, searching. Cool fingers moved over his temples and cheeks. When they kissed his mouth again, Kid arched into it, opening his mouth wide to let them in. Crona slowly started kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, trailing down to just under his jawbone. They pressed their soft lips and sharp teeth into his jugular. He hissed when He felt them bite down harder, then suck, leaving vivid red marks there. Crona repeated the action several times, giving him a collar of hickies.

Kid could feel his breathing getting louder and harder in every moment. He whimpered then closed his lips tightly over it. 

“Don’t be afraid. Don’t be afraid to make noise boy. It’s only me here, no one else can hear you.” With that something it Kid’s chest loosened and came free. He moaned loudly when Crona scraped well-trimmed nails over his chest, leaving red scratch marks in their wake. His breath seemed to come out in louder and louder pants, and with that quiet permission he found his tongue loosened to the point where every other sentence was plea or Crona’s name.

“Oh yes, oh please, Crona,” he sighed and hummed when they pinched his nipples tightly, twisting. They leaned down and bit the shell of an ear.

“Tell me. Tell me how it feels, Kid. I’m I melting you yet?” He yelped when they tugged on the tender skin.

“Yes, yes! It f-feels so good, oh master, please _please_.”

“Please what?’

“Please let me come master, it’s been so long, oh god.”

“God’s not here. But I am. Ask me again.’

“Please, Crona, please Master,” he whimpered.

“Open your eyes, Kid.”

He did, hardly aware he’d closed them. Crona was crouching over him, face close to his, still stroking, pinching and pulling at his chest. His hips were rocking in time to stroking, as if they were touching his cock instead. Deep in his brain Kid was amazed by how intertwine the two sensitive zones had become. He looked straight in Crona’s big blue eyes and saw the pride and joy in them. He shivered, abruptly stilling.

“No. Not till I say so, Kid,” they said right to him, smirking slightly. They tugged hard, and Kid’s whole body arched, as if already anticipating the orgasm that was being denied. He moaned loudly.

“Shhh.” They kissed him gently. “I’m going to edge you, and then I’m going to ruin you,”

“No, no Master please-“

“Hush boy. I’m going to ruin you, and then I’m going to finally let you come.”

His breath caught in his chest, heart thudding. Crona smiled even closer to his mouth, making him lean forward to them. Crona grinned even larger and leaned away. Kid whimpered, collapsing backward.

His eyes focused on the ceiling, mind hazy and drifting far away while Crona kissed their way down his body with agonizing slowness. He was shaking, trembling, by the time they reached his swollen dripping cock.

Crona stroked a gentle finger along the throbbing vein and Kid closed his eyes as tears beaded under his eyelids. He felt them spill over, mingling with his sweat.

“I’m going to- oh my god! Kid!” Crona sat up and practically scrambled up to him. “are you okay, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

He took a couple of deep breaths and met their eyes dead on.

“I-I’m fine, please, please don’t stop,” he begged.

“Are you sure?” They touched him gently.

“Yes. Yes, please, I want to keep going,” he promised.

Crona smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m super proud Kid. Okay.”

He smiled back, warmth blooming in his stomach. Crona’s charming smile melted back into a smirk and they moved back down to his still hard cock and without warning took him into their warm wet mouth.

He gasped and strained against the bonds, wanting so much to thrust into that mouth. Crona’s tongue rubbed firmly into his frenulum, and around the glands of the head. A long finger hand cupped his balls, drawn up tight to body. He vision started grey at the edges and he knew he was going to come.

Then it stopped.

Kid gasped in stunned disappointment as Crona pulled off just in time to stop him. They smiled at him.

“One.”

He gaped in disbelief. Then groaned and dropped his head back. “Crona,” he moaned.

As it went on Kid became incredibly grateful to the ropes around him, even as he thrashed his head back and forth, all pretenses gone as he screamed every time Crona got him within kissing distance of going over the edge but never did. He was gripping the bedsheets in a white knuckled death grip. His hips rocked every time they stopped touching, silently begging for what he needed. He was panting and soaked in sweat when they pulled off for an eighth time.

He caught his breath for a moment while Crona pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

“I’m going to ruin your orgasm now.”

Kid sighed and shuddered, mind already yielding to what was to come.

Crona barely needed to touch him for thirty seconds before Kid was on the edge.

“Tell me when you’re coming,” they ordered, keeping the pace steady, thumb pressing into under his head.

He was breathing through clenched teeth, eyes unfocused. He was so close he could taste it, the sweet, white, bliss, it was right there.

“Ah, ah, ah! C-crona! I’m coming!” He arched back right as he hit the peak, every muscle clenched. Crona gave one more upward stroke and let go.

It was agonizing. He jerked, cock beginning to spasm and release thick drop of cum that dripped down to his legs, but rather than becoming soft it remained hard. Kid panted, watching as it continued to throb, waiting to feel anything at all.

“Oh no,” Crona said in faux sympathy, running a finger up the organ, catching cum. Kid gasped, eyes rolling back. It felt as if he’d doubled in sensitivity. “That looked awful, how does it feel?”

“L-like it looked,” he gasped out when they touched him again. “I’m s-so sensitive. Oh god.”

“Really?” Crona smiled, now stroking him in earnest. Kid managed to stay still for about five seconds. Then it was all over. He writhed openly on the bed, hips twisting away from Crona’s hand. They pinned him by sitting over his thighs, giving them full access to his still overwrought cock.

“Stop stop stop! Oh god, please it’s too much it’s too much!” Kid babbled. Crona slowed but didn’t remove their hand.

“Can you handle it?” They asked seriously. “We can stop now, but I won’t let you come properly until we get home,” they warned.

Two parts of Kid warred passionately. In the end, the masochist in him won. He panted, “No, no. Keep going.”

Crona sped up, twisting one hand over the head and gripping the shaft tightly, using his own cum as lube. After what felt like a pleasure-pain eternity Kid felt a familiar tension in his pelvis and gasped.

“Are you going to come?” Crona asked, speeding up. He nodded.

“Then come,” they ordered simply.

The whole of his cock felt like a core of pleasure, and of sensation. He thrusted into their hand as best they could, rocking desperately. This time Crona kept the stimulation going, and Kid’s vision whited even as he screamed.

~x~x~

The next thing Kid was really cognizant of was Crona stroking his hair.

He was untied and covered in the blankets. He shivered and moved closer.

“Awake?” They asked softly. He nodded, voice gone.

“Here, I have water. Can you sit up?” Their voice was the softest thing in the world. He leaned up on the pillows, muscles aching.

Crona held the bottle to his lips and Kid drank slowly, gratefully. When he was done, they helped him to lay back down and went back to stroking his hair softly.

Kid was aware that he was smiling slightly and buried his face into Crona’s side.

“Comfortable?” They asked, amused.

He nodded.

“How do you feel?”

Kid thought. “Buzzy. Warm. Soft.”

“Did you like it?

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Tired?”

He yawned against their leg.

“Then sleep Kid. I’ll be here when you wake up.” They leaned down and nuzzled his hair.

His eyes slipped closed even as he muttered, “Love you,” and slipped into an exhausted and contented sleep, protected and taken care of.        

  * FIN



      

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Marsh of Sleep who made the playlist and album art! Find it HERE.


End file.
